Simply Love
by moonlitsfantasy
Summary: Love triumphs over everything. It is what touches the heart. Something simple, but nice. Tell me what you think. Oneshot. serenaXdarien. R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Hey Guys! This is a OneShot that's been on my mind for a couple of days. Tell me what you think.

* * *

The sun shined down on the city, giving off a nice clear day. A girl with blonde hair, wrapped in two odd buns on the side of her head, noticed a familiar raven haired, blue eyed boy just across the road from her. He was her rival. He was her match. He was her crush. He was her annoyance.

"Yo, Odango!" He cried, waving a strong hand at her. She rolled her brilliant blue eyes in frustration at the nickname he had ungraciously bestowed upon her.

"I told you not to call me that!" She snapped, blonde hair whipping around her as a gust of wind passed by. She was going to say more, but she noticed a certain red head blue eyed girl running her way, calling out to her frantically. The girl in the buns ignored her antagonizer and rushed to her friend. "Molly, what's wrong?"

"Didn't ya hear? You' bin called. Apparently Rodga wants word with ya. Comin?" The blonde girl nodded reluctantly and followed her friend.

A certain raven haired boy watched this and sighed as she left. This girl he nicknamed Odango had captured his heart a while ago, but he would never admit that. Instead he'd just tease her, finding it utterly amusing when she turned bright red and tried to come up with a response, but found no words to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The blonde beauty vigorously scrubbed her face as she walked into her favorite place in the world, the Crown's Arcade—there were video games and food galore, but of course you had to pay for it; at least her friend owned the shop. But that didn't matter. What mattered is she just had her heart broken. Rodger had been her boyfriend for over a year and he said he was moving and broke up with her because of the stupid "I can't do long distance relationships" thing. A very irritating voice called out to her, but she ignored it, not in the mood to deal with Darien.

"Odango?" Darien said, much softer as he really looked at her. Serena's shoulders were all hunched over and she kept rubbing her eyes, as tears were forming in them. She still ignored him. He went over to her side, worry engulfing him completely. He had never seen her so sad before. This was not one of those "oops I failed a test and my mom is gonna kill me" things, but this was something that truly hurt her from deep down. Darien touched her shoulder. "Serena?"

She looked up at him, probably shocked because he said her name, but it was hard to tell because her face was all tear stained. "D-Darien?"

It was at that moment, she flung herself into his arms, and he led her out of the arcade to his apartment. She didn't seem to notice. All she noticed were Darien's arms encircling her protectively, while he murmured things into her ear. It was now that she realized he had feelings for her. It should have rocked her world, but for some reason, it seemed right.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

They started going out and the blonde was utterly thrilled at this. She still had moments of doubt and they still bickered at each other, but at the end of the bickering, one of them always apologized, and then there was kissing. It was bliss. Of course bliss can't last too long, can it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Odango?" It was his pet name for her now. She treasured it when he said it.

"Yes?" They were sitting in the park, side by side, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder.

"Um, last night, uh, my _friend_ called." He put an extra emphasis on friend.

"Who's your friend?" She asked.

"My friend is Rini. She was my ex. We had gone out for about two years."

Serena bolted upright and his arm fell away from her shoulder. "And?"

"She said she needed to meet me."

"Because?!" The blonde's voice started getting shrill and the raven haired boy looked at her nervously.

"She didn't say. But she was in tears and everything."

The blonde eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No," Darien replied earnestly. She knew he was telling the truth.

"Any feelings for her?"

"I think of her as a sister," Darien told her. He knew he couldn't hide anything from his angel. He also wanted her to be aware that he was going to meet his friend, so that she wouldn't be jealous.

"Are you being completely truthful?" She knew he was, but she wanted reassurance.

"Yes. Would you like me to prove it?"

Serena eyed him suspiciously and he took her look as a yes. He leaned over to her and gave her a passionate kiss that spoke wonders and left her with absolutely no doubts.

"Ok, I'm convinced," She breathed heavily when they finally parted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Rini met him in the park the following day. When she saw him, she immediately broke down into horrible tears and flung herself in his arms.

"Rini?" Darien said, as he tried disengaging himself from her.

She gripped onto him harder. "It's horrible! My mother is gone!" She sobbed horribly.

"Uh…" The raven haired boy said, having nothing really to say.

"Darien!" She sobbed. She looked up into his baffled blue eyes then down to his kissable lips. She kissed him and Darien wrenched himself away from her.

"What are you doing?!" He cried in dismay.

Rini looked up at him through her pink bangs. "I thought—"

"You didn't think! I have a girlfriend! Didn't that ever occur to you?"

"WHAT?!?! How could you possibly have a girlfriend?! I thought you loved me!"

"I have a girlfriend because I have a girlfriend and I love _her_, not you."

"It was never me who had issues with our relationship," Rini said maliciously. "It was you! You were always looking out for something else." She glared at him. "Or was it someone else?"

Darien flushed, half angry and half guilty. "Look—you have no right to accuse me of that. I gave my best in the relationship, but it wasn't the right chemistry. You should know that better than anyone. I'm sorry your mother left you, but maybe you should find someone else to sympathize with you." With that, Darien turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving his ex-girlfriend speechless.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_I'll know if he's telling me the truth or not,_ the blonde thought to herself as she watched Darien, sitting beside her, through her eye lashes. "So, how'd it go?"

"It went fine," he replied.

"Why'd she call you there?"

"She was looking for some sympathy."

"Did anything happen?"

"Nope."

Serena stood up in fury and pointed her finger angrily at him. "You lied! You kissed her!!!"

Darien stood up and grabbed onto her shoulders. "That's not true at all," he said earnestly.

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

Darien sat her down and told her all that had transpired.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The two had been together for over two years and were going to go to separate colleges in a few days from now. They sat together at on a bench with loads of memories. The blonde turned to her boyfriend.

"Darien?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No."

She looked at him, hurt forming in her eyes. "If I were to leave, would you cry?"

"No."

She heard enough. She walked away, tears streaming down her face and Darien grabbed her arm. "I don't think you're pretty, I think you're beautiful; I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever and if you were to leave, I wouldn't cry, I'd die. Odango, I love you!"

She looked at him, eyes bright with tears and shock. "Oh Darien, I love you too!" They fell into each other's arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Right now, they didn't have much to offer one another because he was going away to one college and she to a different college in order for their lives to start up. However, they had love to offer each other. It didn't seem like much to anyone, but it was enough to hold them together forever. Distance didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for their everlasting love for one another.


End file.
